


I know you are my destiny

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, X factor performance, ziall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn y Niall estan muy emocionados después de la actuación de X factor. </p><p> </p><p>(Lo que pasa entre ellos, al menos en mi mente, después de la actuación)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you are my destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se me ocurrio ayer después de ver la actuación de x factor, que fue increíble y todos estaban muy emocionados. Espero que os guste aunque sea corto. El titulo viene de la canción Already over me de los Rolling Stones. 
> 
> Os recomiendo escuchar Already over me de los Rolling Stones mientras leeís.

Acababan de despedirse de sus compañeros y Niall seguía estando emocionado por la actuación de esa noche. Habían tocado con Ronnie de los Rolling Stones su nuevo single, Where do broken hearts go en la final de x factor y había sido espectacular. Salieron del estadio donde habían tocado, se metieron en el coche y pusieron música. El chofer les estaba esperando desde hacía un rato.

── Ha sido increíble ── repitió Niall por décima vez esa noche.

── Lo sé, una de nuestras mejores actuaciones. Y además con Roonie.

── Ojala podamos repetirlo ── comentó Niall.

Después se acercó a su chico y empezó a besarle en el cuello. Estaban los dos muy emocionados especialmente Niall.

── Ni estate quieto nos van a ver.

── Me da igual ── comentó y puso su pierna derecha entre las de Zayn ── estoy deseando llegar a casa.

── Y yo ── contestó Zayn y le paso la mano a su chico por la cintura.

Cuando el chofer les dejo en casa, entraron corriendo y después de cerrar la puerta se empezaron a besar. Las manos de Niall se metieron por debajo de la camiseta de Zayn y empezaron a acariciarle la espalda, su piel era suave.

Zayn puso la mano derecha en el cuello de Niall y la izquierda en el culo pegándole a él. Niall le abrazo por la cintura y le acaricio los labios con la lengua. Después caminaron despacio hasta la habitación casi sin dejar de besarse, se tumbaron en la cama y se deshicieron de la ropa. 

Niall se puso encima de Zayn y empezó a besar su cuerpo, el cuello, los brazos, los dedos, el pecho, la cintura y cuando llego a la altura de la erección de su Zayn volvió a subir para besarle en los labios.

── Voy a poner música ── comentó Niall ── espera un segundo.

── ¿Música? Nunca lo hemos hecho con música de fondo.

Niall coloco el ipad en los altavoces y le dio al play. Mientras volvía junto a Zayn se empezó a escuchar Already over me de los Rolling stones.

── ¿En serio? ── preguntó Zayn entre risas.

── Me gusta mucho esta canción ── respondió sonriente y volvieron a besarse.

Niall se tumbó encima de Zayn, entrelazaron las manos y pegaron sus cuerpos todo lo que pudieron. Se quedaron unos minutos uno encima de otro besándose mientras sus erecciones se rozaban. 

Unos minutos después Niall sacó el lubricante del cajón de la mesilla y se embadurno los dedos con él. Zayn abrió las piernas y Niall introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada y lo fue moviendo despacio esperando a que el cuerpo de Zayn se acostumbrara. 

Después introdujo dos y fue moviéndolos como si fueran una tijera. Unos minutos después introdujo tres mientas Zayn se agarraba a las sábanas y gritaba su nombre. Cuando saco los dedos Zayn hizo un gesto de queja pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más porque Niall empezó a entrar en él un segundo después.

Mientras se movían Niall observó el cuerpo de Zayn. Sus músculos, sus tatuajes, sus ojos, sus labios. Todo en él le parecía perfecto y le gustaba pensar que él era el único que podía verle como estaba en ese momento. Solo él podía compartir con él momentos tan íntimos. 

Niall puso las manos en la cintura de su pareja y se empezaron a mover como si fueran uno solo. Zayn apretó los pies contra el culo de Niall para hacer que fuera más rápido. Sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, haciéndoles disfrutar y volar de placer.

Niall volvió a tumbarse encima de Zayn y empezó a besarle el cuello.

── Me gusta que grites mi nombre ──susurró Niall.

── A mí me gusta que me hagas volar de placer ── contestó Zayn ── me encanta cuando estás tan emocionado por algo.

Niall le miro y sonrió, de fondo seguían sonando los Rolling Stones. 

── Te quiero.

── Y yo a ti ── contestó Zayn y le beso.

Niall envolvió la erección de su pareja con su mano derecha y empezó a masajearla de arriba abajo. 

── No voy a aguantar mucho si sigues haciendo eso ── avisó Zayn.

── Ese es el plan, yo tampoco voy a aguantar mucho más.

Zayn acabo solo un segundo antes que su chico y después ambos se tumbaron en la cama mirándose. 

── Ha sido increíble. 

── Estoy de acuerdo ──comentó Niall sonriendo ── deberíamos darnos una ducha antes de dormir.

── Si, es una buena idea.

Se metieron juntos en la ducha y mientras se besaban y se enjabonaban volvieron a excitarse. Esa vez había sido algo rápido, Zayn había llevado las riendas y cuando terminaron y salieron de la ducha se miraron sonrientes. Había sido una gran noche.

Después se tumbaron en la cama para dormir, necesitaban descansar.


End file.
